This Is How I See It
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: There is a traitor amongst the operatives...Who is it? The traitor walks among them, in their sector, in their tree house but Who
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! here's a story I've been wanting to do for awhile now. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Knd**

Here's the scene.

One broken 2x4 prototype

One guilty-looking Sector

and One Culprit

Rachel glanced over at Fanny. Multiple operatives were examining evidence, or searching for more clues to the crime.

Fanny stood there in front of the prime suspects. The whole organziation had been thrown completely off course within two hours! Over a Bazilllion kids losing a year's time of organising, studying, and spying for this.

When numbah's 60 and 362 found out, they were livid. Now here they stood in front of the cases prime suspects, ready to question did this happen? They wish they knew. Only one person in this room knew, they hoped they would soon find out.

What exactly happened? They are unsure. Two hours, fifteen minutes and six seconds ago precisely, the newest 2x4 technology prototype had been broken.

The prototype was possibly the greatest thing ever to happen to the KND; it would advance their technology by a gazillion and equip them so much better for missions. But now it laid on the floor in ruins.

"Now is any of you going to admit what ya did" Fanny asked. " or am I gonna have to decommision all of you till someone remembers!"

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Fanny. Each one thinking " If we get our memories wiped how are we supposed to remember?"

Rachel shook her head. "Numbah Sixty, please try to remain a little more calm about this". Fanny's face was as red as her hair. How could she remain calm at this-this tragedy!

Rachel looked back at the suspects. "Listen, guys, this is huge. We need to find who is the spy within the KND for our enemies. It's really serious this time, who ever the culprit is, would be worthy of decommissioning".

The five gulped.

"So" Rachel stated. " Who would like to go first"

"I'll tell you what happened" The one standing on the far side right said. His voice held a small british accent to it.

_It was exactly three hours ago, I had received an urgent call to come up to moonbase and discuss the plans with Numbah eighty-three. After the brief meeting, I went searching for my team, and found most of them here, in the display lab. _

_They were reading and discussing important strategies and studying up on the latest technology found in the books over there on the shelf. I was so proud of them, especiallyl numbah four who was becoming quite the opedia__nt,disciplined operative. _

_I stepped into the room and walked straight over to where they were sitting. Numbah three sat criss-cross on the ground. Her long dark hair dangled over the book._

_"Hi-Yah." She stood up. The other two did as well. " Our superb leadah" _

_"Is there any training you wish for us to start working on?" Numbah five asked._

_"Or anything you'd like us to research for an upcoming mission" Numbah four offered._

_I smiled to myself. I truly had the best team any sector leadah could ask for...except for maybe..._

_The door slid open, and he strutted in. His shirt was half tucked in his pants, and the other half bunched out. His hair was covered in grease, but one only knew that when he wasn't wearing his lice infested helmet. _

_His goggles were fogged up, probably from his constant sweating. He still wreaked from yesterday's training, mainly because he hasn't showered in ten months. In his hands were two sloppy joe hotdogs covered with mustard and swarped with ketchup. His shirt resembled the hot dog only he hadn't taken a bite out of it yet. _

_I turned to him and asked..._

"Wait a minute!" Hoagie exclaimed. They all turned to face him. "Is that what I really look like to you?" He asked Nigel.

Nigel quickly shook his head. " Of course not, numbah two, where would you get an idea like that? As I was saying..."

_I asked numbah two where he had been. He gave me a scoff and marched over towards our teammates. Underneath the fog of his goggles, I could see evil within his eyes. The kind of evil one would expect to find in the eyes of a betrayer._

" I bet that person did it!" Wally declared. " Let's Decomission him! The Traitor!".

Hoagie stomped his foot. " I am not the traitor!" He turned towards Nigel. " I cannot believe you think I'm the one who is in league with villians"

"Well, then tell us why you weren't with the rest of the team" Nigel asked. He raised one of his eyebrows.

Hoagie's face blushed a little. His voice began to sputter.

"See! See!" Wally shouted. " He is the spy. Decommission! Decommission!"

"No!" Hoagie screamed.

"Then tell us right now why you were late" Rachel asked. Her voice was still serious, but calm. Possibly the only calm voice there.

"Here's what happened" Hoagie choked out. " I had just left the..."

**Please tell me about what you think of it so far :) R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologise for that HUGE mistake I made in the first chapter.**

**Don't worry i'm going to head back and fix it once this chapter gets posted up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door... I shall probably not own the Kids Next Door...Nor shall I get Fanny's numbah wrong again.**

**This Chapter is extremely **_**long. **_** So I hope this makes up for the wait! **

Hoagie glanced around the room and cleared his throat.

_I had just left my room when Numbah One ran through the hallway screaming for us to get to our Battle Stations. Numbah five and I met up in the hallway and hurried towards our ship. _

_We stepped inside and waited for our orders from Numbah One. Numbah four and Numbah three seemed to have been taking like a gazillion hours just to show up. When they finally did show up; however, Numbah four was drenched in his favorite brand of soda, and Numbah three's hands were behind her back. She smiled and hummed that stupid rainbow monkey song over towards her seat. _

_Numbah one arrived a moment later, informing us that we were heading off to moonbase. _

_I typed in the coordinates at once and drove us off. The trip was quick, to say the least. I was hoping that whatever was going to down at moonbase wouldn't last too long! There was after all the season finale of Doctor Time Space Continuim on at Seven. _

"Wait!" Abby shouted." You mean to tell us, that you drove like a stupid maniac just so you can watch your nerd show later on tonight".

"Hey!" Hoagie replied. "It is not some nerd show! It is a highly complex drama that deals with scientific discovery and technology issues"

"Oh, so it's a geek show" Wally exclaimed. The Knd Scientists in the room paused for a moment, and each gave him the evil eye.

"It is not a geek show!" Hoagie snapped.

Rachel's forehead fell into the palms of her hands. They were going to get absolutely no where at the this rate. But as soopreme leadah of the KND she had to keep the calmness of the room flowing.

"Please, Numbah two" She reasoned." Back to your story"

_Once we arrived Numbah one went immediatly to where ever he had to go. We on the other hand decided to walk around the moonbase till we found something. Numbah five was at the head of the group, complaining about some stupid phone call. _

_While Numbah four on the other hand. Ha! You should've seen it! As we were walking down the hall, Wally over here was epically, and I do mean epically, failing at flirting with Numbah three. It was hilarious, He kept tripping and stumbling to himself. Man, I wish I would've had my camera!_

_What really surprised me though, was that Kuki wasn't flirting back like she normally did. I mean, when those two flirt, I bet they think that its all subtle and whatnot, Oh, boy are they dead wrong! I mean the only ones who haven't noticed it yet are those two block heads themselves. I mean, If they think they're putting on some sort of act, If they are, they sure are the worst actors I've ever seen my entire life. _

_Anyway, as I was saying, Kuki wasn't flirting back as usual. Instead she seemed to be kind of distant. With a very suspicious look on her face. She had been a bit quieter on the ship than she normally was, it was only then that I noticed how quiet she was. _

_As we came down the hallway, we passed the huge banner that read __**Sloppy Joe Hot Dog in Moonbase Cafeteria Today ! **__I wanted to cry! I hardly ever, ever, been to the moonbase on Sloppy dog day. The hot dogs are so yummy. If I could survive off them, believe me I would. With their delicate spices, and hot mustard, the coolness of the ketchup. _

_Not to mention, adding just a sprinkle off..._

" GET TO THE FREAKING POINT ALREADY !" Fanny screamed almost breaking the eardrums of everyone in the room.

_Alright, Already! I left the team, telling them I'd catch up with them later in the display rlab. I headed off towards to find those scrumptious hot dogs. I bought three from cafeteria. You know me, One hotdog just isn't good enough! _

_As I was making my way back to the team, I felt something scurry underneath my feet. I tripped, squishing one of my sloppy joe dogs all over my shirt. I was like, Man! A perfectly good Sloppy Dog wasted ! _

_As I came back into the room, I heard Numbah One mentioning about doing research and what not, only to hear Numbah four complain about how " Cruddy, Stupid!" It all was. _

_The moment I entered, my eyes moved to numbah three. Still keeping that nervous grin on her face. As if she was up to something she probably wasn't supposed to. That only made me wonder what she could possibly..._

"I bet that person did it!" Wally shouted." Traitor! Decommission!"

Kuki smacked the back of his head. "Wally, I didn't do it!".

"Oh, really" Hoagie scoffed. " Then explain the nervousness and quietness all day, numbah three. If that really is your real numbah".

Kuki dug her hands into her sweater. "Well, I..."

"See! See!" Wally shouted. " She is the spy! Decomission! Decomission!".

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Wally, You were with me the whole entire time. Of course, you know I didn't do it".

A small tint of red crossed Wally's face. "Oh, yeah, Sorry, Kooks." He rubbed the back of head.

Fanny and Rachel were ready to explode.

"Well, then who do you think did it?" Rachel questioned.

Kuki gave a small smile. " Here's my story..."

_This morning, I had woken bright and early to go play and tend to the hamsters, especially Curbo, who was getting a bit fuzzier by the day. As I was skipping down the hallway, a thought came to my head. Wouldn't it be awesome to have Numbah four play with hamsters as well. _

_So I made my way over to his room..._

"Er, Kooks, could you skip the part about the hamsters" Wally asked.

Kuki crossed her arms. "But, why?".

"Just skip the part about the stupid hamsters" He stated. She nodded her head and continued on with her story.

_Numbah one sent a message throughout the tree house, telling us to get to the ship and prepare to head to moonbase. Right after the message went off, Flurpie, Skipper, Curbo started to..._

" Skip that part about the hamsters too!" Wally demanded. Kuki sighed.

_The trip to moonbase was crazy. Numbah two was driving like a lunatic. You'd think the Rainbow Monkey Emporium was having one of their RainbowMonkeySuperDuperSale or something. _

" Turns it out it was to watch some lame tv show" Wally muttered.

_Anyway, Once we got there, Numbah one had to attend some sort of meeting. The rest of us decided to wonder around moonbase. Numbah five was in the lead. She was muttering under her breath. I was pretty sure it had something to do with that phone call she had received earlier. _

_Ever since she had received that mysterious phone call she had been acting all shaking. There was obviously something wrong with her. I mean, come on, every other second she mumbled something about that stupid phone call. You'd think she was up to something or..._

" You're not accusing me of this are you?" Abby asked.

Kuki shook her head. "Of course not, silly, where would you get an idea like that?"

_Where was I ? Oh yeah! Wally was beside me, and I was..._

" Skip that part too!" Wally shouted.

_Soon, we found ourselves in the display lab. I hurried over towards the book shelf to see what book there were over there. Nothing there was really interesting. Numbah five had moved over to the opposite side of the room. _

_I wasn't paying much attention, as Wally was trying to do some kicky-flippy move in the air._

"It's called the Flame of pain" Wally commented.

_He landed right on the bookshelf, knocking all the books down._

_"Wally, look what you did" I shouted. "You knocked all the books down"_

_"So?" Wally replied. I stared down at the book that landed in my lap. At that moment Numbah one came into the room._

_"Guys, Why is this place?" He asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Honestly Numbah four, why can't you be a more cooperative and obediant operative" Numbah one complained. _

_Numbah five was stepping closer and closer to the prototype device. _

_But Numbah One went on "We should do some more research and training and..."_

_"There is no Cruddy way I'm doing something Stupid as that!" Wally replied. _

_Of course none of us had noticed how close Numbah five was to the prototype. Which is why I'm pretty sure..._

"I bet that person did it!" Wally interrupted." Traitor! Traitor! Decomission!".

Abby looked horrified." You honestly believe I would do such a thing?".

Kuki nodded her head. "Why else were you so close to the prototype".

Abby stepped back a bit. At a lost for words. "Well..."

"See! See" Wally shouted. " She is the Spy! Decomission! Decomission!"

Abby lowered her head down, letting her hat fall into her hands. " I wasn't trying to steal the prototype. I was trying to protect it".

A small gasp escaped Fanny's mouth.

"See, this is how it started' Abby began.

_It was daylight, and I messing around with my radio link. It was then a picked up a message between the theif and whoever HE was working for. _

_I had most of the details in. At the time numbah one had his meeting, that was the spy's window of getting in and getting out with the prototype. Only I didn't know who it was or who they were giving it to. _

_I hurried inside the ship, along with numbah two, ready for take off. However, as Numbah two had mentioned earlier, Numbah three and Numbah four didn't show up later. There was no time for them to explain because seconds later, and I do mean seconds later... Ain't that right Numbah "I'm going to drive like an Idiot so I can watch some nerd show" two._

" Do all our codenames have middle names?" Wally asked. " How come I don't have one. I want mine to be..."

_Anyway...We reached moonbase and Numbah one hurried to his meeting. The minute he left I knew there was only a matter of time before the prototype would be stolen. So I led the team towards the display room, hoping to beat the thief before HE reached the prototype. _

_Little did I know was that I was leading the thief straigh to the prototype. Once we were inside, the thief's identity started to unfold for me. The minute Number Four did his air trick and smacked the books on to the floor, I knew. _

_Numbah one showed up seconds later, and He and Number four began arguing. I knew that had to be some sort diversion. We all know Number four is the least observant, Laziest and most uncooperative we have the organization, but If when he actually uses that brain, which is rarer the fourth flavour, he can be pretty smart. _

_Which is why I knew, that at the particular time, he was only pretending. Numbah two came through the door seconds later._

_"Numbah two, please don't tell me there's sloppy dogs in the moonbase cafeteria" Numbah one stated._

_"Ugh, there isnt" Numbah two mumbled with his mouth full._

_"Numbah two, You know what those things do to your digestive system!" Numbah one screamed. " We don't want a repeat of what happened during "camping trip" last summer now do we?"_

_Numbah two waved his arms around. " I can't help it! They're just so good and juicy and I...and I"_

_Meanwhile Numbah three was glancing over her shoulder watching Numbah four do his stupid little tricks. The boy's always trying to impress her, even when he is betraying the KND._

_"Hey, kooks, Watch this! " He said before jumping into the air. He smacked into the wall where the switches were , and lights went out. I couldn't see a thing! At the moment, I heard the glass creaked up and out and when the lights came on, the Prototype was gone. _

" I bet that person did it!" Wally shouted. "Traitor, Decomission! Decomission...Wait!...I didn't steal the Cruddy thing!"

"Great" Fanny muttered under breath. "now we have to hear numbah four's story".

Hoagie glanced at his watch. "Could you please rush the story. The season finale starts in five minutes!".

Wally kicked one of the books that were still on the ground. "Here's what happened".

_I was a dream. I great dream! In my dream, I was accepting the award for the most brillaint operative and sooper ultra cool guy trophy. I was about to make my acceptance...Ugh...what's the word for when you talk a really, really, really long time in front of a bunch of people. Whatever, who cares about that cruddy word!_

_As I was about to speak, Kooks came into the room. She started jumping up and down, bugging me to go play with her and those cruddy hamsters who keep stealing my soda._

_Long story not long, those cruddy hamsters got on my last nerve. Especially that one, Curbo, whom I nicknamed, Cruddo. I hate that little hamter. When numbah one announced that we were going to moonbase._

_Which was totally awesome, because I hardly ever get to go to the moonbase! Well, Kooks wouldn't leave until we had rounded up all the hamsters. So I tried to snatch one, or nine at a time. Those stupid little rats had taken my soda once again. They opened it and hosed me down. _

_When I get my hands on those cruddy things! We were already late, once Kooks had them all rounded up. I was still dripping in soda thanks to those monsters. _

_I'll just skip the next part, you know, where Numbah two flies like an idiot to see the geek show. Which, Say Numbah two, when does that show come on anyway?_

Hoagie sighed. " Fifteen minutes ago".

_Ha! Anyway, soon we were walking down that endless hallway...While we were walking,and I'm skipping that part...somehow we ended up in the Dipslay room._

"Display" Nigel corrected.

_Whatever, I wanted to show off my new moved to Kooks. So I jumped in the air and tried the Flames of Pain. I successfully hit the shelf and knocked down the whatchmacallits. The Numbah one showed up and he just stood there, wondering why he couldn't be as cools as me. Then Numbah two showed up and Numbah one and him started fighting over who was my best friend. _

_I decided to try out my move again. But when I did, I was halfway in the air, when the Lights went off. I couldn't see where to land, so I smacked against the wall._

_The End!_

Rachel wanted to pull her hair out. They had been at this for two hours already, surely they would have been some consistent fact amongst them that would point out the identity of thief. But there was none, at all. They were right back to where they started, and as they were kids, their cerfew was coming up soon on them. That and the fact Rachel secretly watch Doctor Time Space Continuim and didn't want to miss the season finale.

"Look, Sector V" She stated." This really doesn't look good for any of you. As we can't pinpoint the identy of the traitor now, I'm afraid, We have to set you free".

Sector V started to cheer.

"However" Fanny's voice intervened." You are suspended from missions, and most weapons, unless it is an absolute global emergency. Do you understand?" They nodded their heads rapidly. " Good, because from this second, we'll be keeping a close eye on all of you".

Sector V nodded their heads, Saluted, and hurried back to their ship. Sure, they had gotten off easy, but the traitor was still among them. The only question is... Who?


End file.
